The More than Perfect Proposal
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles isn't prepared for Daphne's confession as they announce their engagement to Frasier and Martin. (Episode: "The Proposal")


As they stood at Frasier's doorstep, Niles could feel his heart beating rapidly. He could hardly believe that he was standing there, holding the hand of his angel, the woman who would soon be his wife. His wife… It was truly a dream come true. He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the soft pressure against his hand and he looked up to find her smiling at him.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking about?"

"I just… I can't believe this. We're engaged! After all of this time, I never thought…"

She kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his, her hand on his cheek. "I know… but that's in the past. Let's think about our future, okay?"

"You're right. I-I guess I'm a little nervous. It's ridiculous, because why-."

The door opened unexpectedly, revealing his brother. "Frasier."

"Niles, what brings you here? And Daphne, my… Don't you look radiant?"

Daphne laughed and kissed Frasier's cheek. "Oh, come on, you see me every day and I always look the same!"

But Frasier shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "No, no… there's something different. Something…"

"Frasier-." Niles said. "Can we come in?"

"Oh of course, what was I thinking? Come on in. Dad, look who's here! Niles and Daphne!"

Martin looked up from his paper. "Yeah, I know! I heard them when they were at the door!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Right."

Niles and Daphne stepped inside and stood in the foyer.

"Have a seat." Frasier said, gesturing to the sofa. "Would you like a drink? Sherry, Niles?"

"That sounds great." Niles replied.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Daphne said.

They sat down and joined hands. Niles tried to calm his breathing as they sat there admit the awkward silence.

"So Niles, what brings you over this afternoon? Not that I mind of course."

Niles turned to Daphne and squeezed her hand. "Do you want to have the honor of telling them or should I?"

"Why don't you do it, Sweetheart?" Daphne replied, adding the whispered words "I love you."

"I love you too." Niles whispered back, leaning to kiss his angel.

"Tell us what?" Martin asked.

Niles took a deep breath. This was it; the announcement he'd wanted to make for as long as he could remember.

"What is it, Niles?"

Niles smiled at his big brother. "Dad… Frasier… Daphne and I are engaged! We're getting married!"

"Hey! Good for you!" Martin exclaimed jumping out of his chair to hug Daphne and Niles. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you, Old man!" Daphne laughed. "Now you're stuck with me, because I'm going to be family. You know!"

"You've been family for years, Daphne. You know that."

Daphne's smile disappeared and she looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Of course you are! Why would you think-."

She began to cry and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Martin. I love you."

"We love you, too. Frasier, shouldn't we celebrate this wonderful occasion?"

"You're absolutely right, Dad. I think I have a bottle of champagne in the refrigerator. Niles, do you want to help me?"

"Sure, Frasier." Niles replied. He went to kiss Daphne and touched her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"All right. Don't be long."

"Niles… I know I was against this thing at first but now I couldn't be happier."

Surprised by his father's sentiment, Niles went to hug him. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me."

"Now go on. Get that champagne. And get me a beer while you're at it."

Niles chuckled. "Sure, Dad." He turned to go into the kitchen where Frasier was popping the cork on a bottle of champagne. Curious, he picked up the bottle and his eyebrows rose when he read the label. "Impressive."

"Only the best for my brother and his fiancé. I can't believe it. Daphne came into my life quite unexpectedly and now she's going to be my sister-in-law."

"I know… I'm still in shock, but in a good way." Niles said.

"Hey! Where's my beer?" Martin shouted.

"We'd better get in there before Dad has a fit." Niles said. "I've got the bottle." But he felt his brother's hand on his arm.

"Niles…."

"I know, Frasier. It's okay."

"I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you've finally found love."

Niles smiled and peered into the living room, his heart warming at the sight of his angel. She was absolutely beautiful. "I never thought I could love someone so much, Frasier."

"I hope that one day I'm as happy as you are, Niles."

Niles turned to his brother and embraced him tightly. "You will be, Frasier. I promise."

After a long moment they drew back from one another. "Let's… get in there, shall we?"

"What took you two so long?" Martin asked.

"I'm sorry Dad. Niles and I were just…"

"It's all right. But I would like to have some champagne." Daphne said, grinning at Niles. He didn't hesitate to pour the champagne and hand her a glass, along with one for himself and one for his brother.

"Here's your beer, Dad."

"Thanks, Niles."

"I would like to propose a toast." Frasier announced. "To Niles and Daphne, and to love that will last forever!"

They clinked their glasses together and then Niles and Daphne shared a kiss.

"So, Daphne… I can't wait to hear all about this proposal. Apparently it was quite spectacular!"

Niles froze, shooting his father a glance. "Dad-."

"What? Can't I hear about it?"

"Of course you can." Daphne said. She sighed dreamily. "It was the most romantic and beautiful moment of me life! It was so sweet and wonderful. I wish you could have seen it, Frasier. And the incredible things that Niles was saying to me… I'll never forget it as long as I live."

Frasier grinned. "Actually I did see it, Daphne."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I was hiding behind the chair."

"Y-you what?"

"I was-."

"You mean you were _there_? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I…"

"I can explain." Niles replied. "But for now, why don't we enjoy this evening with Dad and Frasier?"

"Niles…"

"I'm sorry Daphne. Frasier was there helping me make the evening perfect for you and things… well, they didn't go quite as I had hoped."

Her eyes lowered. "Because of me."

"What? No, I- what are you saying?"

"I had the _flu_, Niles! I still have it! I had no idea you- I'm sorry I ruined everything!"

"You didn't ruin anything, Daphne! Don't blame yourself, please!"

Niles' heart sank. He should have known this might happen.

"I'm so sorry, Niles... I didn't know…"

"Daphne, listen to me. It doesn't matter what I had planned. The outcome is what matters most. You have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth and I plan to do my best to make you just as happy for as long as we both shall live."

A tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. "Oh Niles… I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Daphne."

Her kisses told him that she was no longer upset, but he vowed to tell her everything about that evening and how it couldn't have gone more perfectly if he'd tried.

THE END


End file.
